


𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚂𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙴𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝙿𝚑𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗 𝙴𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛

by LoverNotaFighter06



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Mad Ones - Lowdermilk & Kerrigan
Genre: CW: car crash, F/F, F/M, Go stream The Mad Ones (Studio Cast Recording) For Clear Skin, Other, The Mad Ones AU, The eventual chapter 9 is about sex oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotaFighter06/pseuds/LoverNotaFighter06
Summary: Jane Hopper sits in her car, a crossroad just in sight. She’s scared, memories of senior year flying through her head. What’s going to come of it?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚂𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙴𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝙿𝚑𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗 𝙴𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will vary in size, there will be longer ones, promise !

The world was warm, but behind it all, someone’s world is hurt and cold. A brunette sits in the driver’s seat of a car, hands balled in her hair. Her name is Jane.

Jane Hopper, eighteen years of age, ready to go to the life her father has set up for her. Her boyfriend Michael is a call away, same with her father. But yet, her gaze can only rest on her keys, in the ignition but not turned. There’s something on her mind, something she can’t ignore. 

_Maxine Mayfield._

Max, Jane’s best friend for forever. Max was everything Jane isn’t, in her opinion. Strong, bold, adventurous. Jane was different, Jane knows she is, but yet… knowing she’s not a call away hurts her.

Guilt. Overwhelming guilt still stays in the pit of her stomach. The thin brunette found herself looking at the location around her, the world.

Crossroads are just in her view, she barely remembers which road leads where. She wants to choose the one that goes far from the boring town she’s been raised in, but she knows the other leads to a future she’s proud of. A future her dad would want.

Jane jumps out of it. Her eyes still stare at the keys that are waiting to be turned, her brain a whirl. She wants to turn it, she wants to be able to drive, but… she’s conflicted. 

If only she could turn the key. 


End file.
